1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to actuating arrangements, particularly for motor vehicles with an engine, a torque transmitting system such as a friction clutch, and a transmission such as for example a change speed gear.
The invention further relates to a method of initiating, such as controlling or regulating, the actuation of a torque transmitting system and/or of a transmission for automated operation of these aggregates.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Such actuating arrangements serving the purpose of automated actuation of transmissions and/or clutches exhibit the advantage of a comfortable gear shifting and/or clutch actuating operation which can be initiated by the driver of the vehicle, such as particularly a passenger car or a truck, or is started automatically on the basis of an implemented program due to operating conditions and the values of operational parameters.
Such actuating arrangements became known for automated initiation of the automated gear shifting and gear ratio selecting operation of a change speed gear.
These actuating arrangements, which are especially suitable to automate the gear shifting and the gear ratio selecting operations, comprise an actor, such as a hydraulic cylinder, for each of the gear shifting and gear ratio selecting operations so that the actuations for the purposes of gear shifting and gear ratio selecting can be carried out independently of each other. Furthermore, automated circuits require an additional actor which serves to actuate the clutch, i.e., a discrete actor is required for each of the actuating functions.
There is further known an actuating arrangement of the above outlined character which is designed to effect the initiation of the gear shifting and gear ratio selecting operations by way of shifting cylinders. Such shifting cylinders are disposed in the interior of the transmission.
For the purposes of a planned initiation of operation of a transmission, it can be of advantage to take into consideration protective functions or undertakings in the course of an automated gear shifting operation for the transmission ratios of the transmission. For example, such functions protect the transmission and/or the actuating arrangement from damage in the event of an erroneous actuation or for example during bringing of the gears into mesh. The present invention draws, in addition, attention to the earlier German application DE 19609924 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, and is, therefore, to be considered unequivocally as forming part of the disclosure of the present application.
Furthermore, it can be of advantage in accordance with the invention if the aforementioned torque transmitting system is to be actuated, for example, in accordance with the torque follow-up method. The torque follow-up method determines the selected transmissible torque essentially on the basis of the then existing engine torque and the transmissible torque, such as clutch torque, is disposed within the range of certain predeterminable tolerances below, at or above the actually prevailing engine torque. The present invention further relates to that disclosed in German aplication No. 19504847 the disclosure of which is also hereby incorporated by reference, and is, therefore, to be considered unequivocally as forming part of the present application.
An object underlying the present invention is to to provide arrangements of the above outlined character which can be produced with a relatively small outlay for parts and materials and which can be installed, in a simple manner and wise, on a transmission or a clutch bell for automated initiation of a gear shifting, gear ratio selecting and/or clutch actuating operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide an integrated actuating arrangement by means of which the operation of a transmission and of a torque transmitting system can be initiated in a planned manner.
A further object of the invention is to provide an actuating arrangement which reduces the number of actors as a result of the utilization of transfer gearings.
A further object of the invention is to provide an arrangement which can be constructed in a simpler manner due to the fact that it takes advantage of periodicities in the gear shifting and/or gear ratio selecting and/or clutch actuating operation and, as a result thereof, exhibits for example a smaller size so that it requires a smaller amount of space for installation.
It is a further object to provide an arrangement which is simple and can be constructed in an inexpensive manner.
In accordance with the invention, this is accomplished in an actuating arrangement of the above outlined character, especially for motor vehicles with an engine, a torque transmitting system such as a friction clutch, and a transmission, wherein the torque transmitting system comprises a first means for initiating and/or discontinuing the transmission of torque or for regulating the torque which can be transmitted by the torque transmitting system, and wherein the transmission comprises at least one second means for initiating the gear shifting operation within the gear shifting paths and, if necessary, a third means for the initiation of the gear ratio selecting operation between the gear shifting paths, in that an electronic control or regulating unit serves to operate at least one actor which is arranged to activate in a planned manner one of the three means for the regulation of the clutch actuating, gear shifting or gear ratio selecting operation.
Furthermore, it can be of advantage in an actuating arrangement of the above outlined character, particularly for motor vehicles with an engine, a torque transmitting system such as a friction clutch, and a transmission, wherein the torque transmitting system comprises a first means for initiating and/or discontinuing the transmission of torque or for regulating the torque which can be transmitted by the torque transmitting system, and wherein the transmission comprises at least one second means for initiating the gear shifting operation within the gear shifting paths and, if necessary, a third means for the initiation of the gear ratio selecting operation between the gear shifting paths, if an electronic control or regulating unit serves to operate two actors one of which is arranged to actuate in a planned manner two of the three means for the initiation of the clutch actuating, gear shifting and gear ratio selecting operations and the other of which is arranged to actuate in a planned manner the third means for the initiation of the clutch actuating, gear shifting and/or gear ratio selecting operation.
Furthermore, it can be of advantage if the electronic control or regulating unit actuates two actors one of which is arranged to actuate in a planned manner two of the three means for the initiation of the clutch actuating, gear shifting and/or gear ratio selecting operations and the other of which is arranged to actuate in a planned manner two of the three means for the initiation of the clutch actuating, gear shifting and gear ratio selecting operations.
In accordance with the invention, it is of advantage if the first actor actuates the means for coupling and selecting, and the second actor actuates the means for coupling and shifting.
In accordance with the invention, it is also of advantage if the first actor actuates the means for shifting and selecting, and the second actor actuates the means for coupling and shifting.
Furthermore, it is of advantage in accordance with the invention if the first actor actuates the means for coupling and selecting, and the second actor actuates the means for shifting and selecting.
Furthermore, it can be of advantage if an electronic control or regulating apparatus initiates the operation of an actor which actuates in a planned manner the three means for the initiation of the clutch actuating, shifting and/or selecting operation.
Still further, this is accomplished in accordance with the present invention in that the torque transmitting system comprises a first means for initiating and/or discontinuing the transmission of torque or for regulating the torque which can be transmitted by the torque transmitting system, and in that the transmission comprises at least one shaft, such as a shifting/selecting shaft, which is actuated to select or to shift within the gear shifting gate, there being a second means for the initiation of the shifting operation within the gear shifting paths and a third means for the initiation of the gear ratio selecting operation and for engaging the gearing of the transmission, an electronic control or regulating unit serving to operate one actor which actuates at least two of the means to initiate the clutch actuating, gear shifting or gear ratio selecting operation.
Furthermore, it can be of advantage if an electronic control or regulating unit with a central calculator or computer control serves to operate a first actor and a second actor, the first actor serving to actuate two of the three means for the initiation of the clutch actuating, gear shifting and gear ratio selecting operations, and the second actor serving to actuate that one of the means for the initiation of the clutch actuating, gear shifting or gear ratio selecting operations which is not actuated by the first actor.
In accordance with the inventive concept, it can be of advantage if, in addition to at least two of the three functions, such as actuation of the clutch, gear shifting operation and gear ratio selecting operation, the actuating arrangement also carries out additional actuations in an automated manner.
It can be of advantage if a first actor initiates the gear shifting and gear ratio selecting operations and a second actor initiates the clutch actuating operation. It can also be of advantage if a first actor initiates the clutch actuating and the gear shifting operations, and a second actor initiates the gear ratio selecting operation. Analogously, it can be of advantage if a first actor initiates the clutch actuating and the gear ratio selecting operations, and a second actor initiates the gear shifting operation.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, it can be of advantage if the actuation or the initiation of operation of the clutch and of the gear shifting or gear ratio selecting procedure by means of an actor is arranged in such a way that, basically, the design of the actor determines a preselected timely sequence of actuation of the discrete means, such design including for example the configuration of cam discs or geneva movements.
In accordance with the inventive concept, it can be of advantage if, in actuating arrangements of the above outlined character, the initiation of the gear shifting and of the gear ratio selecting operations by way of at least one actor is carried out in such a way that the gear shifting into different ratios takes place in a sequential manner.
Furthermore, it can be of advantage if, by resorting to actuating arrangements of the above outlined character, the initiation of the gear shifting and gear ratio selecting operations and the design of the at least one actor are realised in such a way that one ensures or renders possible a shifting from one active gear ratio into any other active gear ratio.
In accordance with the inventive concept, it is advisable if, in actuating arrangements with at least one first actor and a driving element, such as for example a motor or electric motor, the actor converts by way of at least one transfer gearing a driving movement of the driving element into movements of at least two of the means for the initiation of the clutch actuating, gear shifting or gear ratio selecting operation.
Still further, it can be of advantage if the transfer gearing for the initiation of at least one of the clutch actuating, gear shifting or gear ratio selecting operation is a cam gearing, a disc cam mechanism or a geneva movement, or a slider crank or a lifting crank assembly or a worm gearing or a planetary.
Analogously, it can be of advantage if at least one transfer gearing is a unidirectionally acting cam gearing. Still further, it can be of advantage if at least one of the transfer gearings is a cam gearing with a form-locking coupling or with a restricted guidance. Under such circumstances, it can be of advantage if the form-locking coupling is realised, for example, by way of a lever arranged to enter a groove.
Furthermore, it can be of advantage if, in the novel actuating arrangement, at least one of the means for initiating the clutch actuating, gear shifting or gear ratio selecting operation is actuated by a cam gearing defining an axial cam track or a radial cam track to effect a translatory or pivotal movement of a pivotable arm or a pusher, such as for example a lever which is provided with a roller. It can also be of advantage if the cam gearing is designed in such a way that a roller travels on of at a cam track or along a plate to initiate the movement of a means for triggering the operation of the clutch or the transmission in response to axial or radial displacement.
In accordance with the inventive concept, it can be of advantage if a driving movement, such as rotation, threading or pushing, is converted by way of a transfer gearing into an actuating movement for coupling and/or switching and/or selecting, and the kinematics of the actor determine the characteristics of the actuation. The kinematics of the actor can encompass periodicities which are carried out during the performance of the clutch actuating, gear ratio selecting or gear shifting operations. If the automatised procedures involve repeatedly recurring systematics, it is possible to introduce planned or predetermined interruptions in order to achieve the periodocities which are knowingly taken advantage of and applied by resorting to the kinematics of the actor.
In accordance with the inventive concept, it can be of advantage if the sequence of functions for the initiation of at least two of the operations including coupling, shifting or selecting is carried out by a hydrostatic assembly in is that a displacement of a piston, which displacement is controlled by way of ports as a function of the distance covered by the piston, serves for example for the actuation of the clutch and for the gear shifting operation.
Analogously, it can be of advantage if the initiation of at least two of the functions such as coupling, gear shifting and gear ratio selection is carried out by resorting to a hydraulic assembly with suitable valves which are activatable to respectively initiate the actuation of the clutch, the gear shifting or the gear ratio selecting operation. Furthermore, it can be of advantage if the schematic mode of operation to carry out the clutch actuating, gear shifting and/or gear ratio selecting operation can be imaged at the periphery or in the axial direction of a cylinder, either periodically or in series, and is carried out in response to the setting in motion of the cylinder either in a circumferential direction or axially to thus initiate the operation of the clutch and of the transmission with a sequentially proper periodicity.
For example, the term sequentially proper periodicity is to denote that, in response to an initiation of the clutching operation and of the gear shifting operation, an actuation of the clutch for the purpose of disengagement takes place ahead of an actuation to select a particular gear ratio and, once the gear shifting operation is completed, there again takes place an engagement of the clutch. Thus, a sequentially proper actuation can be as follows: disengaging the clutchxe2x80x94shifting into neutralxe2x80x94eventual change of paths as a result of a gear ratio selecting operationxe2x80x94shifting into a gearxe2x80x94engaging the clutch.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, it can be of advantage if, by taking advantage of the periodocities for the the initiation of the clutching, shifting or selecting operation, one can avoid the utilization of plural control cams by repeatedly tracking a single control cam.
An advantage of the novel actuating arrangement can be that, by taking advantage of periodicities in the initiation, it is possible to employ smaller actorics or a smaller actuating arrangement which occupy or occupies a smaller amount of space.
As a result of a further inventive concept, the actuating arrangement for the initiation of the operation of a transmission and/or a clutch for the automation of the shifting, selecting and clutching operations can be installed outside of the transmission and, for the purpose of actuation, extends into the transmission to act for example upon the gear shifting/ratio selecting shaft by way of transfer means.
Accordingly, it can be of advantage if the distribution of actors and/or the location of the actuating arrangement is selected to be within or outside of the clutch bell but not within the transmission.
In accordance with a further novel concept, it can be of particular advantage if the actor or actors and/or the actuating arrangement are or is arranged and coupled in such a way that it is possible to employ the actuating arrangement for the automation of a manually shiftable transmission without necessitating the carrying out of any basic alterations of the manually shiftable transmission.
Furthermore, it can be of advantage in connection with the novel arrangements of the above outlined character if the actuating arrangement can be installed on existing manually shiftable transmissions as an auxiliary component such as an add-on component part.
In accordance with a further inventive concept, it can be of advantage if an actuating arrangement is designed in such a way that there is provided at least one energy storing element as a force compensating and/or force assisting means to assist the actuating force of the at least one driving unit.
In accordance with an additional inventive concept, an actuating arrangement can preferably be designed in such a way that there is provided at least one energy storing element as a force compensating and/or force assisting means which assists the actuating force of the at least one driving unit by way of a cam profile. The present invention further refers to the earlier German application DE 19622643 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, and is, therefore, to be considered unequivocally as forming part of the specification of the present application.
In accordance with the inventive concept, it can be of advantage to provide at least one sensoric unit which detects an actuating force and/or a value which is at least representative of a parameter, such as an actuation distance. The present invention is further related to that disclosed in the earlier application German DE 19622641 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, and is, therefore, to be considered unequivocally as forming part of the disclosure of the present application.
Furthermore, in accordance with a further inventive concept, the actuating arrangement is preferably designed in such a way that elastic components are provided in a planned manner within the actuating arrangement and are stressed, for example, to compensate for tolerances in distance. The present invention is further related to that disclosed in the earlier German application DE 19613528 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, and is, therefore, to be considered unequivocally as forming part of the disclosure of the present application.
Furthermore, it can be of advantage if a method of initiating the operation of a torque transmitting system with a control or regulating unit is realised in such a way that the vehicle begins to creep when the brake and the gas pedal are not actuated, when the transmission is shifted into a gear ratio other than neutral, and the prime mover is on. The present invention further relates to that disclosed in the earlier German application DE 19616055 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, and is, therefore, to be considered unequivocally as forming part of the disclosure of the present application.
Furthermore, it can be of advantage to provide a method of initiating the operation of a torque transmitting system by way of a control or regulating unit according to which the operation of the torque transmitting system is controlled or regulated in such a way that, in the course of a starting operation, the engine torque being applied to the engine increases following an evaluating cycle. The present invention further relates to that disclosed in the earlier German application DE 19611147 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, and is, therefore, to be considered unequivocally as forming part of that in the present application.
Furthermore, it can be of advantage if, in a novel method of initiating the operation of a torque transmitting system and/or of a transmission, wherein at least one control or regulating unit is in signal-transmitting communication with the electronics of an engine, the control or regulating unit initiates an increase/reduction of the engine torque when the vehicle is creeping. The present invention further relates to the earlier German application DE 19621106 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, and is, therefore, to be considered unequivocally as forming part of that in the present application.
Furthermore, it can be of advantage if a novel method of initiating the operation of a torque transmitting system and/or of a transmission wherein at least one control or regulating unit is in signal transmitting communication with an electronic unit of the engine electronics, is put to use in such a way that the control or regulating unit initiates an increase/reduction of the engine torque or of the rotational speed of the engine when the transmission is set into a gear other than a driving gear. Still further, the present invention relates to the earlier German application DE 19624008 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, and is, therefore, to be considered unequivocally as forming part of that in the present application.
In accordance with a further inventive concept, it can be of advantage in a method of initiating the operation of a torque transmitting system and/or of a transmission for the utilization of an actuating arrangement if an initiation of operation is carried out by an actuating arrangement of the above outlined character.